Orientasi
by Sandararaa
Summary: Lelucon tak masuk akal macam apa ini?-KTH [Seri 'Complete'-Wp/BTS FANFICTION/JEON JUNGKOOK X KIM TAEHYUNG/KOOKV/RnR]


**Orientasi**

 **Summary: Lelucon tak masuk akal macam apa ini?-KTH**

 **Jungkook x Taehyung**

 **BTS Fanfiction| Yaoi | BoyxBoy | KookV | Typo| Gaje |Amburadul**

 **Di sini Jungkook ku buat lebih tua dari Taehyung ya**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy Reading~**

 **.**

 **.**

Seorang namja baru saja keluar dari dalam mobil jaguar hitam yang mengantarnya dengan wajah tertekuk lesu. Bibirnya melengkung ke bawah sebelum merengek pada seorang namja yang lebih dewasa didepannya jika ia tak perlu masuk ke kampus.

"Hyung tega membiarkanku jadi bulan-bulanan senior menyebalkan?"

"Kau tak akan jadi bulan-bulanan siapapun asalkan kau menuruti semua yang hyung katakan padamu, Tae. Kau tak lupa semua pesan hyung kan?"

"Tak tahu, aku lupa."Ketusnya masih dengan bibir yang mengerucut lucu hingga menimbulkan desahan lelah dari kakaknya;Kim Baekyun.

"Sekarang ingat baik-baik. Pertama, jangan jadi mencolok jika kau tak ingin ditandai. Jangan mendumel, apalagi melempar protes, atau merengek di depan senior, maka kau akan selamat. Mengerti?"

Taehyung hanya mengangguk malas sebagai balasan. Sedikit merutuk dalam hati sebenarnya. Dari sekian banyak kegiatan di sekolah, Taehyung memang paling benci kegiatan ospek atau orientasi mahasiswa baru seperti sekarang. Bukan apa-apa, Taehyung hanya tak terlalu suka melihat senior-senior yang sok berkuasa, dengan perangai sombong dan angkuhnya itu. Terlebih lagi dengan beberapa atribut yang saat ini tengah ia kenakan.

Plastik merah besar yang digunting bagian bawahnya untuk kemudian digunakan sebagai baju, kalung dengan gantungan bumbu dapur, juga nametage bertulis 'Singa' di samping foto narsis dan biodata singkatnya yang terbuat dari kertas karton nampak menggantung asal di lehernya sebelum kakaknya dengan penuh perhatian memperbaikinya. Sementara topi yang terbuat dari jerami masih Taehyung pegang di tangan kanannya.

Fiks, adakah yang lebih konyol dari penampilannya sekarang?

Taehyung pernah berpikir untuk mengumpati siapapun orang yang pertama kali menciptakan kegiatan ospek yang menyebalkan semacam ini. Tapi yah, hanya bentuk pikiran tanpa pernah ia realisasikan.

Entahlah, bahkan hanya dengan memikirkannya saja bisa begitu melelahkan.

Taehyung melambai pelan ke arah mobil kakaknya yang perlahan mulai menjauh, meninggalkan dirinya yang dengan bodohnya masih enggan beranjak seinci pun dan hanya berdiri dengan bahu sedikit turun di depan gerbang.

Sebelum suara teriakan tak main-main seramnya berhasil membuatnya berjengit saking terkejutnya. Dan Taehyung kemudian berbalik cepat hanya untuk mendapati seorang namja yang sudah menatapnya tajam, tepat kearahnya.

Jaz yang membalut tubuh, sebuah sleyer bertuliskan dewan mahasiswa terikat rapi di lengan kiri, kedua lengan terlipat di depan dada, wajah datar minim ekspresi, tatapan tajam, dengan perawakan arogan dan angkuh. Tapi sangat tampan.

Tampan?

Taehyung meringis. Dilihat dari penampilannya saja, sudah jelas sekali jika orang yang yang baru saja meneriakinya adalah salah satu dari senior-senior kejam yang akan memberikan ospek.

Mati,

Taehyung sangat yakin jika ia tak akan selamat nantinya.

"Apa kau akan tetap berdiri disana seperti orang bodoh?"

"Ne?" Karena terlalu larut dengan pikirannya sendiri, Taehyung bahkan sampai lupa jika ia masih berada di keadaan yang benar-benar kurang menguntungkan.

Tapi, apa perlu juga menyebutnya bodoh? Hishhh.

"Kau tak dengar? Cepat. .juga." tekannya tak main-main, masih dengan tatapan tajamnya.

Gelagapan, Taehyung lantas segera berlari masuk, melewati seniornya begitu saja yang sungguh harus ia akui begitu menakutkan-sangat.

Baiklah, sepertinya jauh-jauh dari senior tersebut, akan jadi prioritas utama Taehyung untuk sekarang.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Selama acara upacara-yang entah sampai kapan akan berakhir-Taehyung berpura-pura mendengarkan dengan khidmat meski nyatanya tak ada informasi apapun yang bisa ia tangkap ditelinga juga otaknya karena bablas keluar begitu saja.

Tangan kanannya kemudian terangkat hanya untuk mengusap permukaan wajahnya kasar. Sebelum menatap ke depan, ke arah di mana seorang senior;mungkin ketua DEMA, memberikan sambutan yang sumpah membuat telinganya panas saking panjangnya. Taehyung menggerang samar, kakinya terasa kesemutan karena terlalu lama di buat berdiri, belum lagi paparan sinar matahari yang mulai menyengat membuat badannya gerah, dan terasa tak nyaman.

Entah kenapa Taehyung jadi ingin mengumpat karenanya.

Hampir saja Taehyung berniat berjongkok, sebelum netra sewarna hazelnya tanpa sengaja mendapati sosok senior yang meneriakinya di gerbang kembali menatapnya dari kejauhan. Seolah dengan isyarat 2 jarinya-telunjuk dan tengah-menunjuk kedua matanya sendiri sebelum menunjuk kearah Taehyung dengan sudut bibir yang terangkat angkuh berkata, 'Aku mengawasimu.'

Sialan.

Senior menyebalkan.

Namun pada akhirnya, dengan perasaan berat hati, Taehyung kembali menegakkan tubuhnya lengkap dengan tekukan kesal di wajah yang begitu kentara. Tanpa pernah tahu kekehan yang Jungkook tunjukkan terang-terangan ke arahnya.

Bahkan Mingyu yang kebetulan berdiri disampingnya pun sampai menatap kearahnya dengan delikan heran, "Kook, kau oke?"

"Ha? Tentu saja." jawabnya masih dengan senyum khasnya;dua gigi kelinci yang mengintip disela senyum lebarnya.

Tampan sekali, hingga sanggup memunculkan tatapan kagum dari mahasiswi-mahasiswi baru yang melihatnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Taehyung sungguh tak menyangka jika kegiatan ospeknya kali ini benar-benar lebih melelahkan dibanding pengalaman ospeknya saat SMP maupun SMA. Kecuali masalah pengenalan kampus barunya, Taehyung benci kegiatan ospek yang lainnya. Apalagi selalu ia yang ketiban sialnya. Dan tolong jangan paksa Taehyung untuk menyebutkan kesialannya satu persatu. Karena sumpah akan membuatnya kembali sakit hati/oke abaikan.

Meski hari ini adalah hari terakhir kegiatan orientasi, tapi kenapa penderitaannya belum juga berakhir? Malah menurut Taehyung hari ini adalah puncak kesialannya yang bertubi-tubi. Dan semuannya berasal dari senior yang sama yang baru beberapa hari yang lalu Taehyung ketahui bernama Jeon Jungkook atau lebih lengkapnya Jeon senior menyebalkan Jungkook.

"Nametage mu adalah singa, tapi kurasa kau lebih cocok disebut sebagai bebek yang lamban."

Taehyung merotasikan bola matanya malas mendengar sindiran Jungkook yang jelas-jelas ditujukan untuknya.

Sudah untung dia mau mengerjakan tugas-tugas konyol senior tanpa protes. Lagipula mana ada jalan bebek bisa secepat singa?

Taehyung menggerutu samar di sela kegiatan jalan bebeknya atau istilah kerennya jalan jongkok. Heran juga sebenaranya, padahal Taehyung selalu berdiri di posisi paling belakang, paling pojok, dengan peluang terlihat hampir 1%-abaikan-tapi kenapa seniornya yang satu ini selalu bisa menemukannya?

"Kau mengerutu?"

"T-tidak."

"Kalau begitu, jalan lebih cepat. Jika kau tak ingin jadi yang terakhir sampai dan mendapat hukuman tambahan."

Taehyung melotot, "Kenapa sunbae baru mengatakannya sekarang?"

Jungkook hanya melihat ke arahnya santai dan tanpa rasa bersalah ia menjawab, "Benarkah aku baru mengatakannya? Kupikir aku sudah mengatakannya padamu di awal."

Taehyung mengepalkan kedua tangannya dengan pejaman mata kuat menahan kesal. Sumpah rasanya Taehyung ingin mencekik seseorang sekarang.

Mau berusaha sekeras apapun, Taehyung akan tetap jadi peserta yang sampai di urutan paling akhir. Jika dari awal seniornya itu memberitahunya, tentu Taehyung tak akan jadi yang paling akhir kan? Entah bagaimana Taehyung begitu semangat menyalahkan seniornya itu. Dan Taehyung jadi semakin kesal saja saat mendapati Jeon Jungkook yang masih sanggup tersenyum seperti itu di tengah penderitaannya.

"Baiklah, sepuluh orang yang datang paling akhir maju ke depan."

Dengan lesu Taehyung melangkah maju ke depan diikuti dengan 9 orang yang lainnya. Berdiri berjajar menghadap ke samping kanan. Entahlah, Taehyung tak mengerti apa maksudnya. Sementara mahasiswa dan mahasiswi yang lainnya hanya sebagai penonton. Enak sekali, batin Taehyung nelangsa.

Dan Taehyung semakin dibuat tak mengerti saja saat beberapa senior mulai maju dan berdiri di depan masing-masing dari 10 mahasiswa termasuk dirinya.

Taehyung menatap senior di depannya sengit. Dari sekian banyaknya senior, kenapa Taehyung malah mendapati wajah menyebalkan Jungkook di depannya? Jika boleh jujur, Taehyung sungguh bosan melihatnya.

Taehyung tak suka senior didepannya hanya menatapnya sejak tadi. Wajah tegas, rahang yang kokoh, struktur otot yang keras membuat Taehyung tak beralih dari makhluk adam di depannya saat ini. Itu kriminal, Taehyung berujar dalam hati. Mata sehitam jelaga, surai sekelam arang yang terurai rapi begitu kontras dengan kulitnya yang putih bersih.

Tampan sekali.

Taehyung lantas tak menganggap dirinya sendiri jelek. Ia selalu mengatakan bahwa dirinya tampan, meski kakaknya selalu mengoloknya manis dan imut. Dan hal itu semakin diperkuat saja dengan proporsi badannya yang kurus ramping mirip perempuan. Dan melihat jika senior menyebalkannya itu memiliki semuanya;wajah, tubuh, dan posisi, Taehyung mulai berpikir jika itu tak adil.

Taehyung menggeleng samar, hentikan pikiran bodohmu, kim.

"Baiklah, untuk 10 mahasiswa yang berdiri di depan-" Taehyung menoleh ke arah podium yang terletak di depan aula. Entah hanya karena persaannya saja yang terlalu sensitif, Taehyung tiba-tiba saja merasakan firasat buruk saat melihat senyum tipis penuh makna dari senior yang membawa microfon di depan sana.

"-tembak senior yang berdiri di depan kalian."

Taehyung hampir tersedak ludahnya sendiri saat mendengar kelanjutannya. "A-APA?" itu suara nyaring Taehyung ngomong-ngomong.

Reflek, Taehyung mengorek telinganya sendiri, karena siapa tau ia salah dengar kan?

"Apa harus ku ulangi?"

Taehyung tergagap sendiri, karna senior yang berdiri di depan sana nyatanya tak kalah menyeramkannya. "M-maaf sunbae, kupikir tadi aku salah dengar."

Jungkook tak bisa untuk tak melempar tawa renyah setelahnya. Meskipun Taehyung sudah menatap tajam ke arahnya. Namun bagi Jungkook itu malah terlihat menggemaskan dan imut sekali.

"Kau tak akan terus-terusan menatapku dengan pandangan imut seperti itu kan, bebek?"

Tak berniat menjawab, Taehyung memilih diam sembari membuang wajah. Daripada meladeni Jungkook, agaknya Taehyung lebih peduli pada nasibnya nanti.

Menit-menit yang berlalu benar-benar terasa menyiksa bagi Taehyung. Ia kebingungan kalau boleh jujur. Dari sepuluh orang yang berjejer, Taehyung harus mendapat giliran nomer dua dari akhir karena memang letak berdirinya yang hampir diujung. Kedua telapak tangannya saling menggenggam gelisah, sesekali Taehyung akan menggigit bibir bawahnya gusar saat melihat bagaimana perjuangan teman-temannya untuk mengutarakan perasaan yang malah berakhir dengan penolakan.

Sialan,

Hanya dengan melihatnya saja membuat Taehyung malu setengah mati.

"Kau tak ingin mulai?"

Taehyung menatap kearah Jungkook dengan raut wajah blanknya. "Sekarang giliranmu." ingat Jungkook.

Taehyung semakin gusar saja, saat tahu sekarang sudah sampai gilirannya. Napasnya tertarik kemudian berhembus serampangan.

Apa yang harus ia lakukan?

'Tenangkan dirimu, Kim.'

'Baiklah, kau hanya perlu mengatakan bahwa kau menyukainya dan semuanya akan selesai. Bukan sesuatu yang sulit. Kau pasti bisa Kim Taehyung.' semangat Taehyung untuk dirinya sendiri.

Taehyung membuang napas berat seakan membuang seluruh beban hidupnya. Lantas mendongak dan mendapati sosok Jungkook yang masih bisa berdiri dengan raut wajah tenangnya, sangat berkebalikan dengan rupa wajahnya saat ini.

"A-ada sesuatu yang ingin kukatakan padamu, Sunbae."

Taehyung berhenti, kemudian menunduk hanya untuk meremat kedua telapak tangannya kuat. Manis sekali.

"Aku menyukaimu, Jungkook sunbae." tambah Taehyung setengah mencicit.

"Kau mengatakan sesuatu? Jujur saja aku sama sekali tak mendengar apa yang baru saja kau katakan."

Memalukan, Taehyung sudah sangat malu sekali. Dan Jungkook masih sempat mempermainkannya.

Dengan kesal Taehyung mengulang-"Kubilang aku menyukaimu, sunbae. Kau dengar?"-lengkap dengan wajah yang memerah sampai ke telinga.

Jungkook tersenyum lembut kearahnya, dan Taehyung terpaku di tempatnya.

"Sudah punya kekasih?"

Pertanyaan yang sungguh diluar dugaan-dari Jungkook.

"B-belum, sunbae."

Dan jawaban reflek yang terlalu jujur-oleh Taehyung.

"Kalau begitu kau milikku."

"HEEE?"-kali ini, teriakan terkejut berasal dari para penghuni aula.

"T-tunggu sunbae-"

"Kenapa? Kau keberatan?"

Taehyung mengangguk keras.

"Tapi sayangnya aku tak menerima penolakanmu."

Taehyung membeku-

"Siapa suruh membuatku tertarik."

-dan hampir saja menjatuhkan rahangnya tak elit jika saja ia tak sadar tempat.

Hell, kenapa jadi ia yang disalahkan?

Dan siapapun tolong katakan padanya jika ini hanya candaan.

Hisshhh

Senior kamvrettt

 **End~**

Sekian dariku, semoga hari kalian menyenangkan. See you next story KookV lainnya.

Review? Terimakasih 😁


End file.
